


Make it right

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Poe changed. His friends didn't realize how much until now.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 8
Collections: Darkpilot Holiday Exchange





	Make it right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldestcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldestcharm/gifts).



> I tried to make an action plot but I'm not very used to it and it's a lot clumsy. Also, I tried to make it fun but it looks like I'm unable to not make it angsty. Though, it was fun to write in an exterior's POV. I hope you will enjoy it. Sorry to not have given to you everything you wished for.

The silence was palpable in the shuttle, the four other members of their little commando group looking at their leader, flying them towards their sudden mission. Poe looked almost too serene and it was what made them so anxious. They all knew that they were rushing towards their enemy, with little hope to return. But it was their last chance to put an end to this war which lasted for too long. 

Jessika looked at Finn, Rey and Rose, the three of them speaking quietly in the far corner of the shuttle, their eyes glancing towards Poe too often and Jessika knew about what they were talking. They were whispering behind his back like everybody did at the Resistance’s HQ. 

It all began when Poe succeeded to escape, again, from the First Order’s jails. Nobody knew how and Poe refused to let them know how he did it. He appeared back, coming from nowhere, his face beaten but with the wildest grin Jessika ever saw him wearing. There was no doubt he suffered torture in the hands of the enemy and everyone waited for the moment he would break down. 

But it has been eight months and it never happened. On the contrary, the Poe coming back from the First Order’s jails was even more determined to fight and end this war, even if he became quite reckless for some of them. Rey and Finn the first of them. Jessika knew better. In Poe, she could see careful hope. Something he lost since Leia Organa finally died and gave him the leadership of the Resistance, something too huge, something he wasn’t ready for, something he never asked for. But yet, for her, he tried. 

But the difference between Leia Organa and Poe Dameron was that Poe Dameron never accepted to be more important than someone else. That was why he accepted, against everybody’s protests, when Hux agreed to spare a whole tribe if the new leader of the Resistance surrendered personally to him. They couldn’t stop Poe from sneaking away and surrendering himself to Hux. 

And for a moment, Poe was lost to them. How could he have survived the madness of the new Supreme Leader of the First Order? Since his putsch against Kylo Ren, everybody was aware of how dangerous the General was. After all, he was the one who killed Kylo Ren, the man who unleashed his rage on the whole galaxy. How could they have guessed that Hux was definitely worse? That the man had no morals, no goal except his own glory? That he would kill and destroy everything on his way, just to because he could? Kylo Ren was a ball of hot fury. General Hux was pure coldness. 

But Poe made it with the renewed purposefulness to end it. To end the reign of terror of Hux. To save the galaxy. To protect the people he swore to. It was the main difference between the two leaders, between Hux and Poe. And that was why they were all there. To cut off the snake’s head. 

* * *

Jessika’s grip around her blaster’s handle tightened, her eyes darting around her fast, feeling the unease twisting her stomach. She could feel Rose walking closer to her, the young woman trying to not show her fear. Finn and Rey were walking before them, the blue glow of the lightsaber projecting a comforting light in the dark galeries they were exploring for the first time. Jessika didn’t even know that a whole network of tunnels was existing under the ruins of Coruscant. She doubted that Poe knew either but yet, their leader was walking ahead, careful but not afraid. He knew something they didn’t, and even if Jessika didn’t like how secretive Poe grew to be since his capture, she still trusted him.

Poe stopped when they arrived at a branch of galeries and Jessika instinctively took place at his side. 

“What are we doing here, Poe?” asked Finn and Poe gave him a comforting smile. 

“Hux is there and he is vulnerable.” answered their leader.

“How?” asked Rose before Rey could protest at Poe’s stubbornness to keep them in the shadows. 

“His fleet is divided. He knows he has more resources than us and that we will try to save as many people as we can.” explained Poe, waiting for them to understand by themselves what it implied. 

“He expects us to divide our fleet too.” whispered Jessika, realizing that Hux perfectly nailed to understand the weakness of the Resistance and use it against them. 

“How can we stop him?” asked Rose, her voice fierce. 

“That’s why we’re here.” smiled Poe. “We need to find the coordinates of the planets where his fleet is waiting.”

“And attacking them first.” added Rey and Poe nodded, his eyes avoiding the piercing gaze of the young Jedi. 

“What about Hux?” asked Finn.

“I’m taking care of him.” answered an unknown deep voice and none of them could react when Poe was grabbed by the void behind him.

* * *

Finn raised his blaster as his friends did the same with their own weapon, aiming to the black shadow behind Poe’s back. Finn couldn’t look away from the blade scratching softly Poe’s neck skin. The young man frowned when he realised that Poe was perfectly relaxed. 

“You’re late.” grumbled the stranger and Poe turned slightly his head, his shin brushing against the pale white hand on his shoulder. 

“That’s to make myself desired.” whispered Poe, his lips breaking in a bright grin and Finn couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Poe was flirting blatantly with his assailant. The young man wasn’t sure he liked that new side of his friend. 

“Like you need that.” whispered the stranger, his covered lips against Poe’s ear and Finn saw him shivering. From fear or arousal, he truly couldn’t say. 

The man took off his blade from Poe’s throat and Finn found himself breathing back. Then, a big shadow stepped out from the blackness. The man was tall and it was almost ridiculous how Poe looked small next to him. But the young man didn’t care about it and he threw an amused welcoming smile to the newcomer who bent towards Poe before softly resting his forehead against Poe’s.

Finn saw his friend closing his eyes, welcoming the soft gesture like Finn himself welcomed the water he found at the Jakku’s market which led him to Rey. Whoever that man was, he was loved by Poe, as deeply as Poe loved his friends. Both men shared words in a language that Finn didn’t recognize and when he looked at Rey, she softly shook her head to show him she couldn’t understand either. 

When the man finally got his attention released from Poe’s attractive presence, he turned to look at them, making no gesture except gauging them with a look. Finn felt himself shivering when two dark eyes wandered on his face. In the back of his mind, Finn felt a familiar feeling, like he knew these eyes, already have been scrutinized by that powerful look. But since a deep blue cloth was wrapped around his head and covering his face except for those eyes, Finn couldn’t give a name to this stranger. 

The young man felt Rey’s side resting against his, like herself was disturbed by the newcomer.

“Do I know you?” asked the young Jedi and the newcomer looked at her, his dark eyes sparking with a mix of amusement and disdain before he looked back at Poe. 

“That’s your team?” asked their new guest, unimpressed and Poe smirked.

“They will do their job.” answered proudly the young man. “What about yours?” he added, jogging slightly to follow his friend already walking away into one of the galleries.

“Already doing theirs.” he answered and Poe chuckled, walking now in synchro with the tall man, not waiting for them like they weren’t existing. 

The four other members of the team shared a look, undecided about what to do until Jessika shrugged and followed Poe, like she always did. Rose soon followed her and Finn was ready to do the same when Rey grabbed his arm to stop him.

“I don’t trust that man, Finn. Whoever he is.” she said and Finn nodded to show her his agreement.

“I don’t either. But Poe did.” answered the young man and he saw his friend’s face shifting with discomfort.

“But can we trust Poe?” she asked back and Finn realized that Rey thought about a possibility that none of them wanted to face.

“Stay close to me.” answered simply Finn, offering his hand to Rey and she took it before the darkness swallowed them.

* * *

Rey winced every time their steps were echoing in the empty corridors of what was the Republic Senate years ago if they could trust the words of the man leading them. But Rey felt deep inside her that they shouldn’t trust him. Something was weird about him. She could feel the hot rage radiating from him and a blatant carelessness about them, like he didn’t care about what could happen to them, except for Poe.

At least his affection for Poe, not obvious but still there in the way he was walking close to Poe, protecting the smaller man with his large body at every turn of a corridor, was proving that he was human. But like she said to Finn, could they really still trust Poe? She didn’t know him well, not as much as Finn or even more as Jessika. But she felt how different he came back from his detention in Hux’s jails. She couldn’t say how but he was different. And she didn’t like how he could smile in the death’s face. 

Something changed in that cell. Something changed and made Poe confident that they would win this war when they did nothing but survive since Hux killed Ren and Leia passed away. What happened in that cell? Poe refused to tell them and Rey hated that. Their defiance created a gap between them, and Finn suffered from this, she could feel it. Jessika looked like the only one not taking offense to Poe’s secretive side. 

But it looked like the gap between them, between the three friends, wasn’t existing between Poe and this stranger. Rey guessed that Poe lived a whole life before Finn and her joined the Resistance but if he was an ally, why Poe didn’t tell about him before, when they were cruelly lacking them? Something was off, she felt it in her guts and a whole life on Jakky taught her to always trust her instinct. 

The man suddenly stopped in the middle of a crossroads, in plain view and Rey felt her stomach knotting with a dreadful feeling. She saw Poe looking confusedly at their guide while the rest of them looked around them, feeling a trap closing on them, hoping for the best, ready for the worst.

“Trust me.” whispered the man, almost like a prayer and Rey felt fear radiating off him. Not the same fear as them, that they would face something dangerous. But fear that Poe could stop having faith in him.

“I do.” answered Poe, still confused but without any hesitation. Like he never asked himself that question or maybe did too many times and made his decision. He would follow this man everywhere, even in the mouth of death. 

“Good.” mumbled the man before raising up his hands like to notify his surrender and in the following second, Rey initiated her lightsaber.

Too late when she felt the blaster of one of the Knights of Ren who just appeared, encircling them. While her wrists were handcuffed, she gritted her teeth, trying to restrain the virulent urge to lash out on Poe. Poe who put them in that situation. Poe who still looked at the other man like he would die for him. He probably would. Unfortunately, he seemed to forget that they would rather not. 

* * *

Jessika observed the two before her while they were led towards their enemy. She was torn between her loyalty to Poe and the obvious proof that Poe’s guy betrayed them. Maybe Rey was right to suspect Poe. Maybe Jessika didn’t see or didn’t want to see because Poe was her oldest friend. Because she couldn’t conceive that war without Poe at her side. But there was also something else. Something so obvious but she couldn’t see yet. And she was sure that their traitor was the key to that mystery. 

However he was, whatever he did, Jessika could feel how his love for Poe was driving him. And she could relate to that. She was willing to wait. If she had to fight to assure their survival, she would. Even if she had to fight Poe himself. But something told her that she wouldn’t have to choose between their cause and her friend. Something told her that she just needed to wait. And all things would become clearer. 

The door opened and all of them got pushed into by the Knight assigned to them, their mysterious man maybe harder than the rest of them but when he looked at his guard, Jessika got surprised to see an amused spark in his dark eyes instead of the legitimate anger she would have expected. She didn’t know if it comforted her or made her more worried. 

Waiting for them in front of a big window, exposing the dreadful and impressive fleet of ships of the First Order, was standing Supreme Leader Hux, his face distorted with a victorious smirk and Jessika came closer to Rose, wanting for the young girl to restrain her burst of anger. For the moment, they needed to be careful. 

Jessika looked around her, trying to gauge the weaknesses of this place. She knew that Poe, even if he trusted that man, was doing the same. They were soldiers and that was what they were doing the best. Rey and Finn could count on the Force. But not them. So for the moment, they observed. 

Jessika could count twenty stormtroopers and of course, the Knights of Ren. It was weird to see them without their leader but she supposed there was no honor in the bad guys. The Knights put them in line front of Hux, making them kneel with a pressure on their shoulders. 

Hux’s face turned red with fury when he saw the tall man still standing, defiant and Jessika couldn’t hold back a smirk. Traitor or not, she could always appreciate someone pissing off Hux. She saw Poe pleading with a look to his friend to obey but he didn’t have time to agree with Poe that the Knight behind him knocked behind his right leg and the man fell on his knees with a grunt, bringing a satisfied smirk to Hux’s lips. Instinctively, Poe and Jessika fought against their holders but a pressure of a blaster at the back of their heads reminded them that they could do nothing. 

The Supreme Leader walked to them and stopped before Poe. The young Leader of the Resistance raised his head, as defiant as his friend was a few moments before, and Jessika couldn’t be prouder while dying with fear for her friend. 

“Look what we have here.” smirked Hux. “Were you missing my company?” added the cold man, his hand grabbing Poe’s jaw and Jessika saw her friend shivering with disgust. 

“Don’t touch him.” grumbled the tall man at Poe’s left side and Jessika could hear all the anger, disgust and threat wrapped in this voice, a promise to make Hux suffer if he touched Poe any longer. 

Hux’s focus shifted towards that stranger and Jessika couldn’t help to be worried for him. For the moment, he was still one of them. The man looked at Poe, his dark gaze trying to bring comfort to the young leader but none of them were naive enough to believe they would escape it without wounds. 

“Finally we met.” smirked Hux. “The man who succeeded to do more damage to my organization than this miserable Resistance.” he added and every member of their little team turned their heads towards him, surprised to hear that. Or maybe surprised to hear Hux giving a compliment. 

Poe let out a proud smirk appearing on his lips and Jessika breathed with relief. She also was now ready to follow him in death. 

“Are you impressed?” asked their stranger, cocky and Jessika restrained a chuckle.

“I could use a man like you, you know.” answered Hux and Poe threw him a dark glance.

“You will regret these words.” chuckled the other man and even if she couldn’t see his smirk, Jessika knew it was there. 

Hux’s eyes grew cold, the humiliation of this rebuttal showing on his pale face and even if she had to die there, Jessika would consider it a blessing to leave with that picture carved in her mind. 

“WHO ARE YOU TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?” screamed Hux before tearing off the cloth preserving his anonymity. 

A silence fell on the room for a long minute when the pale but strong face of Kylo Ren appeared in front of their eyes, shocking them all. Jessika looked immediately at Poe, who couldn’t tear his eyes away from this face. And in Poe’s eyes, Jessika could see that he knew, and it didn’t change anything to the fact he loved him, that he couldn’t stop to look at this face with fondness. Despite everything, Poe was not ashamed to love this man. And Jessika knew what this war cost to him. So despite everything, Jessika couldn’t hold it against Poe. It was weird and the young woman who enrolled into the Resistance would probably be disgusted with her but she wasn’t anymore that young idealistic girl. She was someone who was tired and suffered too many losses. Never she would judge someone, especially Poe who lost as much as her, to find comfort. Even if it was in Kylo Ren. 

Ren kept his eyes fixed on Hux, his glance blatantly hostile and Jessika got struck at how much he looked like his mother at this moment, the white hot fury almost ready to explode behind an inexpressive face. 

“You!” spatted Rose, before Hux could, her betrayal palpable in her voice and Jessika saw Poe shivering with regret to have hidden the truth to his friends but also the conviction that he did the right thing. 

“You’re supposed to be dead!” exclaimed Finn and a small smirk slid on Ren’s full lips, looking that time a lot like his father. 

“Care to explain to them?” asked Ren to Hux and the Supreme Leader turned redder than before before fumbling with something at his waist. 

The buzz of a lightsaber was heard and soon, an unstable red blade, familiar to Ren, was too close to his throat and Poe tried to get up but the Knight pushed back on his shoulders to keep him at his place. Jessika felt uncomfortable to see Ren threatened with his own weapon. It was weird to feel like this towards a former enemy but this man held Poe’s heart in his hands and she didn’t want to see Poe’s heart breaking. 

“You should have stayed dead!” grumbled Hux, the guard blade scratching Ren’s shin and the man hissed with pain but gave nothing more to Hux to enjoy. 

“You should have killed me.” answered through gritted teeth the former Supreme Leader. 

“You’re a fool Ren!” groaned Hux. “What are you expecting coming here?” added the furious General. “Your throne?” he spatted with venom.

“Your head.” answered Ren, his hate for this man spreading through every inch of his body. 

“And how are you supposed to do that Ren?” groaned Hux, his whole body trembling with rage and Jessika perked up with the possibility of an escape if Hux lost his control. Maybe it was the goal of Ren. If it was, Jessika would be sure to use it. “You’re disarmed. Alone except for that bunch of rebel scums.” he spat out, throwing a disgusted look towards them. 

“Think again.” said Ren, a bright feral grin taking possession of his mouth. 

What happened next could have been missed in a blink if Jessika wouldn’t have been aware of her environment. The pressure of the blaster at the back of her head disappeared, like for her friends and suddenly, the Knights were firing at the troopers. Ren stood up, his wrists free of the handcuffs before grabbing his own saber off from Hux’s hands, hitting the Supreme Leader to his chest with a foot and sending him flying across the room. 

The Knights turned off their handcuffs before joining back their leader, deflecting stormtroopers’ blaster shots to protect their small unarmed group. Jessika helped Poe to stand up and they were ready to join their unexpected ally when he turned around, his dark eyes piercing through Poe’s determination.

“FIND THE COORDINATES! AND PUT A END TO THIS!” screamed Ren, his voice desperate and Jessika understood that he wanted Poe far away from this mess. He suddenly shared a look with Jessika and the young woman nodded, making him the promise he seeked for. She grabbed Poe’s arm, ordering him to follow her, to be their leader for the mission. 

“YOU’D BETTER STAY ALIVE SOLO!” screamed back Poe and Ren winked with a bright grin. 

Poe and Jessika grabbed blaster on their way out, the last thing they saw was Ren standing proudly at his Knights’ side, ready to face whatever Hux would do to stop them. 

“Let me show you how to use this thing.” smirked Ren, pointing his saber towards Hux before throwing himself in the battle. 

* * *

Finding the center of the operations was surprisingly easy. The fight threatening the Supreme Leader’s life emptied the corridors and the small group of resistants, led by Rey, didn’t meet any opposition when they reached their goal. 

Once there, they just had to neutralize the few troopers here and in the following minute, Rey and Rose were working on the computers, finding easily what they were looking for and sending the coordinates to their own base. 

Jessika and Poe were watching the corridors, ready to protect their friends as long as it took them to accomplish the mission. Finn was standing in front of Rey and Rose, the last rampart if the enemy appeared. But everything was calm now, almost too easy, and Finn couldn’t look away from Poe. 

He didn’t understand how Poe could have hidden that big secret for months. Or simply, he didn’t understand how Poe could have betrayed them like that, working with their worst enemy. He knew what he did to Finn, to Rey. And to himself. That man tortured Poe and it looked like Poe forgave him. Finn couldn’t wrap his mind around this ridiculous idea. 

But yet, he couldn’t deny it. Poe was there, his whole body tense with fear and worry, wanting nothing more than to join Ren and protect him. Nothing of what happened in the last hour made sense.

“We’re done.” announced Rose and the two girls joined back Finn. 

“Okay! Let’s go!” ordered Poe, ready to join the fight but Finn had another idea in mind.

He grabbed Poe’s arm and his friend looked at him with a mix of shock and annoyance. 

“What are you doing?” grumbled Poe. “They need our help.” he added and Finn frowned.

“Who cares if they’re killing each other?” asked Finn and he saw his friend’s eyes growing colder in a second. 

“They’re fighting to give us a chance to succeed.” groaned Poe and Finn couldn’t believe that his first argument with Poe would be thanks to Ren. 

“Really? Or are they fighting to get back the throne?” spat out Finn and Poe freed his arm violently.

“He will not do that.” hissed Poe.

“You don’t know him Poe.” sighed Rey and Finn nodded, glad that his friend joined him to confront Poe.

“That’s where you’re wrong Rey. I know him better than any of you there.” he answered, angry. “Your Force bond is nothing compared to all the years I spent with Ben Solo.” he spat out and surprise flourished on Rey’s face. 

A loud silence fell on their little group and Jessika softly rested her hand on Poe’s shoulder. Instantly, the young man relaxed, his body knowing instinctively that he could trust his friend. 

“Explain us.” asked softly Jessika and Poe looked at her before nodding. 

“I wasn’t alone in Hux’s cells.” began Poe. “Kylo was there. Had been there for an entire year.”

“Hux said he killed him.” answered Rose, suspicious.

“Hux is a liar.” lashed out Poe. “And a coward.” he added with a sigh of relief. 

“So what?” asked Finn. “You spent our time remembering your childhood memories and like that you forgot everything he did to us?” he added, anger rolling through his voice.

“I’m not an idiot, Finn.” groaned Poe, his dark eyes piercing through his friend’s face. “But I realized that the young man I loved was still there.” he added and Rey gasped. “Yes, I love him. I never stopped to love him.” he said, only to Jessika because he knew that only her could understand. “I don’t know how. I don’t know why and I don’t care but Kylo decided to help me.” 

“He helped you to escape.” answered softly Jessika and Poe nodded. 

“And since, he never stopped to prove his loyalty to me.” said Poe, with fierceness and everybody in the room could feel how much faith he had in what he said. “So, I’m loyal to him too. And I’m gonna to help him. Now, do whatever you want. Follow me or not. But I’m going. And none of you will stop me.” finished the young leader.

Then, he opened the door and ran through the corridor. Jessika barely shared a look with them before following him. Finn was frozen, unable to process all the new things he learnt. 

“Finn!” called softly Rey and the young man looked at Rose and her, completely lost.

“That’s not Poe. That’s not the man I know.” answered Finn and Rey slid an arm around his shoulders in support.

“But maybe you never knew the real Poe.” said softly Rose and Finn frowned but she said nothing more and disappeared at her turn into the corridor. 

“What are we doing, Rey?” finally asked Finn.

“We’re gonna protect Poe.” she answered, hugging the young man and he sighed into her embrace, relieved that at least she didn’t change. 

* * *

When Jessika and Poe stepped in, the fight was over. The floor was covered with troopers’ bodies and the Knights were helping each other to stand back. It was a real slaughter and not for the first time, Jessika was relieved she never had to face the Knights herself. 

“Where is Kylo?” asked Poe, his voice shaking and the Knights turned around, looking for their leader.

Poe didn’t wait for their answer and he was walking through the room, pushing bodies, hoping to find and at the same time, to not find the one he was looking for. A faint grunt was suddenly heard and Poe ran towards the sound, falling to his knees in front of Hux’s body. The young leader pushed him away without any glance, not caring anymore about the tyran. 

Ren’s face appeared, blood rolling on his profile and Poe was above him, his hands checking Ren’s body, looking for injuries, fretting like a worried mum and Jessika recognized the overprotective side of his friend. Ren grunted and Poe sighed with relief, taking Ren in his arms, crushing his body against his. 

“You’re alive.” whispered Poe, his lips against Ren’s damp temple.

“Am I?” grunted Ren, his eyes still closed and his body loosely relaxing in Poe’s arms.

It was weird to see a warrior like Ren giving himself so freely to someone else. But in a way, it was also comforting. Whatever this war took, and it took too much to too many, the peace and love would win. It would always survive, even in the most unexpected place. 

Slowly, Ren opened his eyes and was welcomed by Poe’s soft smile. Ren’s pale big hands brushed against Poe’s cheeks, careful, almost afraid to touch him. It was almost comical to see a big man like him acting so shyly but Jessika knew too well how much love Poe could inspire into people. Ren wasn’t so different. 

“We did it?” asked Ren, whipping the blood from his face and Poe helped him.

“We did it Ben.” whispered back Poe, a bright grin taking place on his lips and soon, a smile a little bit goofy appeared on Ren’s face. 

They looked at each other long before throwing their arms around each other, hugging each other fiercely and Jessika felt tears coming to her eyes when she saw how finally at peace Poe was. He gave everything to that war. And finally the war gave him something back. It was time for him to live. As he wanted. No more pressure. No more responsibilities. Just being Poe. 

* * *

They ran from the old senate before attracting more troopers, unknowing how the First Order would react now that they were without a leader. They found themselves outside, ready to climb in the Falcon and for the Knights and Ren to find another life, maybe finding a way to amend their faults. Jessika hoped they would find a way to find peace. As much as she seeked peace. 

Ren and Poe were standing in the middle, between their both ships and Jessika could see how none of them wanted to say goodbye to each other. But what other choice did they have? Poe might have forgiven Ren, the Resistance wouldn’t be so willing to do the same. It broke Jessika’s heart to see that Poe was again ready to sacrifice himself for the Resistance, for the legacy Leia Organa gave him but he never asked for. 

“You should go with him.” said Jessika and her friends looked at her like she grew out a new head. 

But Poe wasn’t looking at her like she was mad. He was looking at her like she held the whole galaxy in her hands. Ren also was looking at her, cautious but also grateful and Jessika offered him a shy smile. Ren answered with his own. 

“Poe! You can’t do that. We need you.” pleaded Finn and Poe looked at him, obviously torn between his duty and what his heart desired. 

“Do you need me?” asked shyly Poe to Ren and the taller man looked at him fondly.

“No.” answered softly Ren. “But I want you.” he added and Poe’s face brightened.

“Poe!” pleaded another time Finn and Poe smiled softly to his friend, resting his hands on his shoulders. 

“It’s time I think about myself Finn.” whispered Poe. “About what I want.”

“And you want him?” asked Rey, obviously suspicious. “He killed people.” she added, offended and Jessika restrained a smirk.

“We all killed people in that war Rey. Even you.” answered Poe, his dark eyes piercing Rey’s face and the young woman blushed. “I don’t ask you to agree. I don’t need your permission. But I would like you to accept my decision.” he added, asking for his friends to be there for him, one last time.

Finn, after a long minute, nodded softly, defeated. Jessika would try to remember to talk to him later. Poe then turned to face her and both shared a teary but peaceful smile. They didn’t need to say anything, they already knew everything important between them. 

“You gonna finish it?” asked Poe and Jessika chuckled.

“Yeah. Don’t worry. It will be over by tomorrow morning.” answered the young woman and Poe laughed softly. “You can leave in peace.” she added and a tear fell from Poe’s eyes, like he tasted the reality of that simple word for the first time in years. The young man took his friend in his arms and she gladly surrendered to his embrace.

“If you don’t know where to go when everything will be over, you will always have a place at my side.” whispered softly Poe in her ear and Jessika felt tears rolling on her own cheeks.

“I know.” she whispered back and they separated, with a last kiss on her cheek from Poe.

Poe took a few steps back, looking one last time to these people he fought with all those years and he loved. They could see pride and affection in his eyes. Ren came to his side and softly took his hand. Poe offered him a smile full of love before looking back at his friends.

“That’s not the end.” smiled Poe. “We’re gonna see each other again.” he added with conviction and all nodded, sealing silently the promise. 

Too soon, it was time to leave. Because they were still on the enemy’s ground and there was still work to do. The Knights called for their leader and Poe and Ren shared a look before nodding. 

“Jessika.” called softly Ren and the young woman looked at him surprised.

The man threw something to her and she caught it with extreme care. In her hands rested a detonator and the pilot frowned. 

“What is it for?” asked the young woman.

“Victory fireworks.” he answered with a cocky smile and a wink.

“Thanks!” laughed Jessika and Ren looked intensely at her.

“Thanks to you!” he answered softly and the sincerity in his voice comforted Jessika that she took the best decision for Poe. 

She might never could trust Kylo Ren; but she could trust someone who loved Poe that much. With pain to leave his friends but relief to finally have his life back, Poe climbed into the ship with Ren at his side. He never stopped looking at them until the door closed on his face.The ship finally flew off and Jessika could hear the tears of her friends behind her back. She was crying herself but she didn’t hide her smile. The galaxy would be soon at peace. Her too. For the moment, it was Poe’s turn. And it was absolutely fair.


End file.
